


Let me take care of you

by sofiaaaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Theo, Boys In Love, Breakfast in Bed, Bubble Bath, Claiming Bites, Cum Eating, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Just a lot of softness and smut, M/M, Massage, Mating, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sleepy Boys, Smut, Top Liam, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: Liam takes care of Theo, that's it. That's the whole fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/gifts).



> Mercy, you are amazing!♡ And just like Theo, you deserve nice things♡♡

Saying that Liam is excited for tonight would be an understatement. It feels like he hasn’t spent some alone time with Theo since forever. Theo moving out and renting a small place on his own didn’t help unfortunately. Liam’s busy schedule with lacrosse and classes, Theo’s job and on top of these, keeping Beacon Hills safe, don't leave much free time for dates. So, with his parents gone for the weekend and no threat walking around killing people, this looks like a perfect opportunity to relax. 

Liam's almost done with setting the table when the door bell rings. He looks at the time and smiles fondly; Theo always arrives a few minutes earlier than they agree on when they hang out. He also never uses the key that Jenna made him keep, insisting that he is always welcome in their house. _The idiot_ , Liam thinks, still smiling as he finishes with the dishes.

He leaves the kitchen and walks quickly over to the front door, unable to wait any more to see Theo. They haven’t been able to see each other over the last four days and he has missed his boyfriend. And feeling his wolf asking for his anchor doesn’t help either.

He gets to the front door and pulls Theo in a hug the moment he opens it. He wraps his hands around Theo’s neck and inhales his scent, while Theo brings his hands around his waist, hugging him back just as tight. 

Liam moves his hands from Theo’s neck to cup his cheeks and place a sweet kiss on his lips.

“I missed you,” he murmurs, their faces still close enough so that their lips are brushing against each other.

“I missed you, too,” Theo smiles, eyes crinkling at the edges.

“I hope you’re hungry, because I cooked,” Liam smirks as he pulls slightly away.

Theo raises an eyebrow in disbelief and Liam laughs, “Don’t look so surprised. I can cook,” he says and grabs Theo by the wrist, dragging him towards the kitchen, “Come on, I’m starving.”

He frees Theo’s hand to pull the chair out for Theo to sit, giving him a charming smile and making him laugh, a light blush painting his cheeks.

“Did I forget something?” Theo asks, frowning slightly, “I know it’s not our anniversary and it’s not your birthday either. Wait, is it mine?” he frowns deeper but Liam’s chuckle cuts him off.

“No, you didn’t forget anything, don’t worry,” he reassures him as he sits in the chair in the other side of the table’s corner, “It’s ‘Theo deserves nice things’ day,” he grins widely.

“It’s what now?” Theo asks even more confused.

“ ‘Theo deserves nice things’ day," he repeats, "I founded it. I think it will be celebrated once a month, I’m not sure, yet, we’ll see. Anyway, it’s not important right now,” he rambles as he pours some water in their glasses, “We should eat before the food gets cold.”

“And what does this day include?” he asks suspiciously, taking the fork and the knife in his hands to cut the steak in his plate.

“You’ll see. Everything is planned, you don’t have to worry about anything,” Liam replies, mouth already full with food, “Now stop judging my steak and eat it,” he says as he watches Theo looking at it skeptically.

He glares at Liam and takes a bite with his fork, obviously still not convinced about Liam’s cooking skills, which is probably why a moan escapes his lips without his permission when the steak turns out to taste amazing and a smug smile forms on Liam’s face.

“Fuck, this is actually delicious, I’m marrying you,” he mumbles as he swallows the bite and takes another one.

“You should at least wait for me to finish school, you creep,” Liam laughs fondly.

“Shut up, I’m trying to compliment you here,” he glares at Liam, or at least he tries, but it definitely doesn’t look like a glare with the wide smile on his face and his cheeks full, looking like a chipmunk and it just makes Liam laugh even harder.

“I’m glad that you liked it,” he says when he finally stops cackling.

“This is amazing, why don’t you cook for me more often?” Theo pouts.

“it is only for special occasions, I don’t want to spoil you,” he chuckles, and Theo deepens his pout, bottom lip slightly quivering and Liam shakes his head fondly, “Okay okay, I might make an exception for you, because you’re adorable,” he admits, like he could even say no to Theo, especially if agreeing with him means that his face will light up like that right after. 

They keep eating in a comfortable silence, small smiles permanent on their faces. 

“So,” Theo breaks the silence when they’re almost done with eating, “where did this whole ‘Theo day’ idea come from?” 

“I’m not sure to be honest,” he shrugs and tries to remember when or how he decided to do this, “I just wanted to make something nice for you and that seemed like a good idea. And then I told mom and she liked it, so it must be a _really_ great idea,” he grins and stands up to take the empty plates in the sink. 

“And what else do you have planned, that is?” Theo asks curiously and gets up as well, to help Liam.

“You’ll see, for now, just put your ass back on the chair, I got this,” he pushes him towards his seat until he’s sitting again. 

“Okay but you’re gonna do the dishes, right?” he raises an accusatory eyebrow, “Because you know that Jenna doesn’t like to leave dirty dishes in the sink over night.”

“Seriously now?” he asks and Theo gives him a look that can easily be translated into _‘Duh!’_ and _‘Don’t you dare do this to your mother, young man!’_ and Liam knows better than to ignore it, “Fine! I’ll do the fucking dishes, just let me bring you your dessert first.”

“And I thought that you would be my dessert,” Theo says, looking amused, his eyes darkening a little.

“You’re a big boy, you can have two desserts,” Liam smirks at him and places a plate with a big piece of apple pie in front of him.

“Even better. My two favorite things,” Theo sighs, bringing a bite of the pie in his mouth, and Liam laughs.

“What, pie and cock?”

“No, _apple_ pie and _your_ cock,” Theo clarifies and keeps munching adorably his pie but speaking again a few seconds later, “Oh, wait, did _you_ bake the pie?” he asks in awe and Liam hums, washing the last plates.

“Wow, okay, I must say I am _really_ impressed, I’m definitely marrying you.” he murmurs and Liam turns his head to shot him a smile.

“This smug smile is gonna stay on your face all night, isn’t it?” Theo rolls his eyes fondly.

“Probably,” Liam shrugs just as smugly and wipes his hands on a hand towel. He makes his way back to the table, standing right behind Theo’s chair and brings his hands on Theo’s shoulders. He squeezes gently the muscles and Theo lets out a pleasant sigh and closes his eyes, his head falling behind and resting against Liam’s stomach.

“You’re always so tense,” Liam whispers as he keeps applying pressure on the tender spots, “Good thing that massage is next on today’s schedule,” he smirks.

“It is?” Theo asks, opening his eyes to look up at Liam, eyebrows slightly raised in surprise.

“Mhm,” Liam confirms and leans in to place a kiss on his hair, “Come on, get up.”

Theo does so and Liam pulls him close, resting his hands on Theo’s waist, their lips almost touching. “I’m going to clean whatever’s left here,” he motions back to the table, “and you’re going to go upstairs,” he presses a kiss on Theo’s right cheek, “take your clothes off,” a kiss on his left cheek, “lie on my bed,” a kiss on the corner of his mouth, “and wait for me to come and take care of you,” he finishes with a soft kiss on his lips, “okay baby?”

Theo just nods his head several times, and Liam can feel Theo’s heart pounding in his chest and his breath coming a little quicker. The strong, sweet scent of Theo’s arousal fills the room and Liam smiles at how affected Theo already is, just from his words.

He kisses him again, lips and tongues brushing together, and pulls away, “Go.”

“Okay,” Theo breathes and pecks his lips, before walking past Liam to head upstairs.

Liam’s eyes zero in immediately on Theo’s perfect ass and can’t help reaching to give it a slap, causing him to make a startled sound. Theo turns his head to look at him and Liam just grins innocently before moving to clean the rest of the plates off the table.

He finishes everything as fast as he can and heads for his room. He steps in and finds Theo exactly like he told him. He lies on his back on the bed, one hand under his head, and his cock rests against his hip, only half-hard, _meaning that he didn’t touch himself yet_ , Liam thinks and smiles at Theo who returns the smile.

“Turn on your stomach,” he says as he tugs first at his shirt to take it off and then at his pants and socks. 

Theo lies on his stomach and turns his head so he can look at Liam, his eyes travelling up and down his body.

“You won’t take your boxers off?” Theo asks, sounding a little disappointed.

“Yeah, no, I don’t think I can finish, or even start the massage if my cock is pressed against your ass,” he chuckles.

“Sounds good to me,” Theo smirks and arches his back, drawing Liam’s attention down to his ass and Liam has to shake his head to refocus on his plan. 

“No, shh,” he says as more firmly as he can, thinking that he deserves a medal or something for being able to resist _that ass_ , well, for now at least, “Not yet. I think I promised you a massage, first,” he adds and climbs into the bed, straddling Theo and settling on his lower back, right above his ass. 

He leans down, steadying himself on his arms, to place a few soft kisses on Theo’s cheek, and he smiles when he sees the grin forming on Theo’s face. He pulls away a little reluctantly, and brings his hands on Theo’s back, running them up and down and warming up the muscles until they stop on his shoulders,. 

He lets out a quiet chuckle when he sees Theo nuzzling into the pillow, looking like he’s already enjoying the light touches. He grips his shoulders a bit more firmly and strokes the skin beneath with his thumbs, applying more and more pressure while doing it. He kneads his thumbs deeper into the muscles and a pleasured moan escapes Theo’s lips when he presses on a tender spot. 

“Here?” Liam asks softly as he places his thumb again over the knot.

“Yes… fuck” Theo breathes when Liam increases the pressure. 

He keeps working on the sensitive spots with circular motions of his thumbs, paying attention to the sweet sounds that Theo lets out so that he knows what Theo needs and makes sure that he’s doing exactly that.

He moves his hands towards the base of his neck, massaging gently the skin there and feeling the tension slowly leaving Theo’s body. His hands slide on Theo’s triceps, squeezing the flesh, before trailing his fingers up and down on his large arms, making goose bumps spread over Theo’s skin at the light touch.

“God, I love the feeling of your muscles beneath my fingers,” Liam says, his hands now tracing slow circular patterns all over Theo’s back. “I should give you massages more often,” he adds as he watches his hands travel up and down Theo’s muscular back. 

Theo hums his agreement, a peaceful smile on his face, looking more relaxed than Liam has ever seen him. 

Liam moves his body further down, so he can work on Theo’s lower back, as well, and his dick twitches in his boxers the moment it brushes over the crack of Theo’s ass. He feels Theo trying unsuccessfully to move his middle to get more friction, his dick that’s trapped between the mattress and his body, rubbing against the sheets beneath him but the light contact between Liam’s cock and his ass is definitely not enough.

Liam chuckles, “Just be patient, baby,” he smiles when Theo lets out a little whine, “I’ll make you feel good, I promise.”

“I know you will, you always do,” he sighs and slowly lets himself relax again beneath Liam’s skilled hands.

Liam smiles at Theo who complied immediately and stopped moving and leans down to kiss the corner of his mouth. “My good boy,” he whispers against his cheek before placing a kiss there.

He resumes his previous position but he doesn’t continue the massage just yet. He takes a few moments to admire the sight before him, his heart skipping a beat when he looks at the soft smile on Theo’s face and the light blush on his cheek.

He returns his attention to Theo’s back, placing his palms on either side of his spine and works his way down to his lower back, making smooth circular motions. He slides lower, so he’s sitting on Theo’s thighs and can have better access on his body, his cock grinding against Theo’s ass through his boxers as he does so. 

Theo bites his lips at the feeling to stop the whine from escaping his lips but doesn’t move and Liam smiles at how much Theo trusts him to make him feel good.

He keeps applying pressure with his fingerprints on the knots, relishing the beautiful sounds that come from Theo’s mouth.

“Does it feel good, baby?” he asks, voice low. 

Theo nods against the pillow, his eyes half-lidded partly from feeling so relaxed and partly from lust. “Yes, so so good.”

Liam thumbs massage the dimples on Theo’s lower back and hums appreciatively, “I love these,” he mumbles against his skin as he leans and places a kiss on the cute, little dimples, making Theo let out an adorable giggle. 

“And now my favorite part,” he sighs as he slides his hands down on Theo’s ass and squeezes the round globes, admiring how perfect they look beneath his hands.

He leans down again to plant soft kisses all over the smooth skin of Theo’s ass, before biting hard down on his left cheek, leaving temporarily his mark on Theo’s body. The sudden wave of pain and arousal startle Theo and he moans loudly, “Liam, shit. Fuuck.”

“Sorry, you know I didn’t eat any dessert and your ass looks absolutely delicious. I couldn’t help myself,” Liam says with a playful smirk on his face, causing Theo to chuckle. “But…” he trails off as he licks over the bitemark, “massage first. My dessert can wait,” he moves his attention to the other globe, pressing a kiss and sucking the soft skin in his mouth, eliciting a whimper from Theo.

He sits up, admiring his marks on Theo’s skin, his wolf growling lowly as he watches them fainting. He should probably make something about this some time soon, he thinks to himself, as he strokes gently the bitemark with his thumb.

“How are you so fucking perfect?” he breathes, kneading both of the round globes, enjoying the feeling of his hands being full of Theo’s ass. He squeezes harder, the pad of his thumb barely brushing against Theo’s dry hole making it flutter and he lets out a long whine that sounds better than any music in Liam’s ears.

He moves off of Theo’s thighs and crawls off the bed to pull his boxers off, his cock too hard to be still restrained. He smirks at Theo, who’s looking at his cock with hungry eyes, the scent of arousal in the room becoming even stronger, and he slaps him gently on the right ass cheek, “Turn around, baby.”

Theo does as told and Liam returns to the bed, straddling him again and making them gasp when their dicks brush against each other. They both are rock hard, the tip of their cocks glistening with pre-cum, but that doesn’t change Liam’s plan at the slightest. He promised Theo that he would make him feel good and that’s what he is going to do. 

He reaches down and attaches his lips to Theo’s who returns the kiss even hungrier. He slips his tongue into Liam’s mouth and brings his hands on his back, as he shifts his own hips making their cocks grind together. 

Liam makes a disapproving sound into the kiss and it’s enough to make Theo stop rolling his hips. Instead he digs his nails harder in Liam’s back in his try to stay still and Liam groans at the sweet sting of pain that hits him. 

He pulls away so that their faces are still close and grips Theo’s chin with his hand, making Theo’s eyes lock with his own, “Does someone have trouble behaving?” he raises an eyebrow , letting Theo know that there’s only one right answer, as he strokes softly his jaw with his thumb, the light stubble tickling his finger. 

“No,” Theo whispers and licks his lips.

Liam trails his finger over Theo’s mouth, rubbing it against the glistening, pink bottom lip, “Are you sure?” he asks as he drags the lip down making Theo’s mouth open slightly.

“Yes,” Theo pants and brings his tongue slowly out to lick the tip of Liam’s finger.

Liam moans and shoves his finger deeper into Theo’s mouth, who swallows around it, his tongue dancing around the digit, making it slick with saliva. Liam withdraws his thumb slowly, making sure to rub it against Theo’s lips, wetting them even more before attacking them with his own. 

He slips his tongue into Theo and strokes the warm walls of his mouth, relishing his taste that never fails to make him dizzy. He pulls away with a rough bite on Theo’s plump bottom lip and runs his tongue over it to soothe it before sitting up sighing, finally ready to continue the massage.

“So, where were we?” he smirks and places his hands on Theo’s broad shoulders. He squeezes the muscles gently and Theo sighs. Liam looks up at him to find gorgeous green eyes half-lidded, full of lust and love, pretty lips, parted and swollen, and hair already disheveled. He feels his breath stopping at the sight and he’s sure that nothing could ever look more perfect than Theo does right now. 

“Fuck, Theo,” he rasps, startling Theo a little and making his eyes look at him “do you even know how fucking beautiful you are? How the fuck did I get so lucky?” he asks mostly himself, and attacks Theo’s lips before he can answer, in a passionate kiss, trying desperately to convey all his feelings.

They break the kiss, smiling, the scent of love, and happiness and arousal thick in the air. Liam is sure that if he were a cartoon his eyes would be two huge hearts right now. He pecks Theo’s lips one more time, before his hands make their way on Theo’s pecs. He kneads the flesh between his fingers, one hand moving to pinch one of the nipples, making Theo take a stutter breath and Liam chuckles.

“Always so sensitive,” he comments and leans down to press kisses all around the one pink bud and then the other, before sucking it gently in his mouth. He flicks his tongue over the nipple, feeling it hardening and he sucks it deeper in his mouth before letting it out with a wet pop. 

Theo moans, eyes close, and has his hands above his head, trying to find something to hold on to before settling on the headboard of the bed, gripping it tightly.

“Relax, baby,” Liam orders in a soft voice as he strokes lightly Theo’s pecks and abs, massaging the muscles gently and earning more and more whines from Theo, who slowly loosens his grip, as Liam keeps caressing his body, and brings his arms to rest on the mattress on either side of his body. “Good,” Liam says and slides off of Theo, “Open your legs for me, sweetheart.”

Theo complies immediately and Liam moves to sit between them, hands running up and down Theo’s muscular thighs. 

He takes Theo’s hard cock in his hand, giving it a few strokes and loud moans fill the room.

“Liam, fuck fuck, I’m close…so close,” he pants, and fists the sheet beneath him to restrain himself from fucking into Liam’s hand. 

“Not yet, Theo,” he releases his cock, causing Theo to whimper. He waits for Theo’s breathing to become a little steadier before he pets softly the hard length. “Have I ever told you that you have a very pretty dick? Because you really do,” he says as he watches mesmerized the throbbing member, his mouth watering at the sight of the gorgeous, pink, swollen head.

He looks up at Theo, who’s laughing like Liam said something weird or something that’s not true. “What? It is. Beautiful like the rest of you,” he says seriously and Theo doesn’t stop laughing but a deep blush now paints his cheeks. 

Liam smiles and leans down to press a kiss on the tip of Theo’s dick, mouth slightly open so he can taste Theo’s precum. Theo’s moan turns quickly into a whine when Liam pulls away and continues leaving soft kisses on his thighs. 

He leans further down so he can lick Theo’s balls before sucking on one, stroking the smooth skin with his tongue. He drags his tongue slowly even lower, licking a stripe over his perineum, feeling Theo’s thighs trembling beneath his hands in anticipation.

He places his hands under Theo’s bent knees and pushes them up and towards Theo’s upper body, “Can you keep your legs up for me, baby?” he asks and Theo nods immediately, gripping his legs with his hands. 

Liam stops his movements to admire the image before him and a new wave of arousal hits him as he watches how perfectly Theo presents himself to him. His heart swells with love when he realises once again how much Theo trusts him; enough to feel relaxed in such a vulnerable position, enough to expose himself completely to Liam. “Fuck, Theo, you should see yourself like this, you look so fucking perfect.”

“Liam!” he whines and a faint scent of embarrassment gets mixed with the prominent scent of arousal in the room as the blush is spreading from Theo’s red cheeks down to his neck and chest.

Liam laughs, looking at him fondly, “Sorry, babe, it is the truth. You’re literally perfect,” he smirks smugly.

“Stop saying things like this,” Theo mumbles as he covers his face with his arm, trying to hide the deep blush and the wide grin on his face and Liam chuckles at how adorable he looks.

“Nope, never,” he promises with a wide grin of his own and finally lies down on the mattress, chest almost flush against the sheets, his face right above Theo’s waiting hole.

He grips the globes with his hands and spreads them apart, revealing the little pink opening. He licks a long stripe over it and feels it flattering beneath his tongue, Theo’s breathing getting heavier and his heartbeat speeding up. He does it a few more times, before making his tongue stiff and starting to circle and tease the puckered pretty hole. 

“Liam, please… more,” Theo begs, his lifted legs already trembling. 

Liam hums and pushes his tongue slowly in Theo’s entrance, pumping it in and out and going deeper with every thrust. He begins fucking into the warm hole, wetting it and spreading it open as he works his tongue faster and faster, stopping only to breathe and diving back in right after. 

“You taste so fucking good,” he pants against Theo’s hole, before pushing his tongue back in.

Theo moans loudly, the grip around his legs getting tighter and his knuckles white, as he feels his orgasm building up inside him. His hole clenches and unclenches around Liam’s skilled tongue and Liam can smell Theo’s approaching release.

He pulls way, his chin wet with saliva and he licks his lips, not wanting any of Theo’s amazing taste to go wasted, “Are you close, baby?”

“Yes Liam, fuck…can I come, please?” he pleads desperately, his voice quivering, “I need to come, please please please.”

Liam sits up and pulls Theo’s legs down and Theo immediately lets them collapse on the mattress. Liam steadies himself on his elbow, placing it on one side of Theo’s middle, while his other hand makes its way on Theo’s aching cock and grips it. 

“Come for me, Theo” he says as he strokes his dick and then wraps his lips around it. He pumps his head up and down a few times, hollowing his cheeks around the length and Theo lets out a series of choked sobs and wrecked whimpers as he comes hard in Liam’s mouth. 

Liam feels Theo’s hot load filling his mouth and tries unsuccessfully to swallow everything but the cum is already dripping from his mouth down to his chin and Theo’s cock. He pulls away, panting for breath and runs his thumb over his chin and lips, gathering the liquid and brings it in his mouth. He sucks on it, licking the digit clean with his tongue, enjoying Theo’s taste.

He looks up at Theo, thumb still in his mouth, and finds him looking back at him with half-lidded eyes, cock already twitching in interest as he watches Liam suck his finger hungrily and moan around it, showing Theo how much he loves having his cum in his mouth.

He slips his thumb out of his mouth and grabs the base of Theo’s cock to lick it clean, as well. 

“Liam, fuck,” Theo whimpers when Liam’s tongue touches his sensitive head. Liam smirks and places a soft kiss on the tip, before rising again into a seated position.

“Best dessert ever,” he grins and licks his lips, causing Theo to laugh breathlessly. “Here, have a taste,” he leans over Theo and attacks his lips with his own, pushing his tongue inside Theo’s mouth. Theo sucks on it and strokes it with his own tongue, both of them moaning into the kiss. 

Theo places one of his hand on Liam’s head, threading his fingers through his hair, and slides his other hand down on Liam’s back, pulling him closer. Liam’s aching cock is trapped between their bodies and he groans when the friction becomes firmer. 

He pulls away to breathe, only to dive back in when he sees Theo’s delicious, red swollen lips, looking even more irresistible than usual. Theo sighs into the kiss, his heart beat still fast from his orgasm but gradually slowing down.

“Are you tired? Because we’re not done yet,” Liam whispers against Theo’s lips and shifts his body, making sure to press his dick on Theo’s hips as to remind him what’s next. 

“You know I’m never tired for your cock,” Theo smirks and Liam laughs, “Good,” he says and the soft look on his face is getting replaced by a mischievous grin.

He reaches over the nightstand besides the bed and grabs the lube from the first drawer. 

“How do you want me?” Theo asks, making Liam smile.

“Just like this. I want to look at your beautiful face while I’m fucking you,” he says as he caresses Theo’s cheek with his thumb. Theo nods with a small smile, the blush now permanent on his face.

Liam opens the plastic tube and pours some of the slippery substance onto his fingers. He moves his hand against Theo’s entrance, circling it with the wet fingers, and slips one in the hole easily, the tight ring already a little loose from his tongue.

“So wet already,” he coos and watches as his finger slides in and out of Theo’s hole. He adds another finger, now finding more resistance, but they still slide in smoothly. 

“Liam,” he groans, hands gripping the sheets tightly, as Liam works his fingers in and out, “fuck, fuuuck.” 

Liam’s head snaps towards Theo, a little worried that he added the second finger too soon but there’s not any hint of discomfort in his eyes, only lust and arousal. So he picks up the pace, scissoring his fingers, easing Theo open for his cock. He knows the moment the tip of his fingers rub against Theo’s prostate from the wrecked sob that falls from his mouth, as he repeats Liam’s name again and again.

“Another one, Liam, please,” he begs and Liam can only comply.

“Whatever you want,” he says and removes his fingers to add more lube, before slowly pushing three of them back in. He twists his wrist, moving slowly until Theo has adjusted to the feeling and starts increasing the pace.

Theo squirms on the sheets, as Liam keeps fucking him with his fingers fast and hard, aiming at his prostate with every thrust. 

“Are you ready for my cock, baby?” 

“Yes yes yes, so fucking ready,” Theo pants. Liam gives a few last thrusts and withdraws his fingers, leaving Theo’s hole empty and gaping.

He grips his neglected cock, stroking it a couple of times and spreading the precum all over the length, before applying some lube onto it, making it slippery with the clear liquid.

Liam lines his dick with Theo’s hole and Theo spreads his legs farther open, giving him more space. He rubs the tip against Theo’s entrance, before pushing it inside torturously slow, feeling the warmth and tightness engulfing him. He loves how tight Theo always is, no matter how many times they have fucked or how much he has prepared him before.

He pushes deeper until the whole length is inside Theo’s ass, the sensation almost overwhelming. He leans over Theo, placing his hands on either side of his head, and kisses him as he starts shifting his hips gently. 

“Fuck, you feel so good around my cock, baby,” Liam breathes against Theo’s lips and starts speeding up his movements, “Always so perfect for me.”

Theo moans his agreement and pulls Liam in for another sloppy kiss, wet noises filling the room as their tongues fight hungrily, both kissing the other passionately like their life depends on it.

Liam keeps rocking his hips in a steady rhythm and Theo breaks the kiss, making a strangled noise, the moment Liam hits his prostate. 

“Oh fuck, right there, Liam,” he pleads, exhaling shakily, “Right there, please.”

“I got you, baby, I got you,” Liam nods and makes sure he hits the sensitive spot every time he bucks his hips forward.

Theo’s hands travel all over his back and Liam can feel his nails digging in his flesh, as he drags them up and down, no doubt leaving red marks behind that Liam wish would stay longer so he can see them, his wolf craving, _needing_ Theo’s mark on his body. 

“Harder,” Theo begs and moves his hands down on Liam’s ass, squeezing it and pushing him even deeper inside him. Liam increases his pace, snapping his hips faster. “Oh God, just like that, Liam… fuck me hard. Pleaaase.”

A low growl escapes Liam’s lips, his eyes flashing gold and he looks at Theo whose eyes flash back in response. The werewolf raises himself on his knees and places his hands under Theo’s bent legs, spreading them even more apart and pushing them up, giving himself better access to Theo’s ass.

He starts rocking his hips in hard and fast motions, pulling his dick almost completely out, and thrusting back in, making Theo writhe beneath him. 

His hold on Theo’s legs becomes tighter, keeping the chimera still and not allowing him to move while he’s fucking into him with quick deep thrusts, and all Theo can do is moan his name again and again between his heavy, shaky breaths.

“I’m close, baby… fuck, I’m gonna come,” Liam rasps, his hips keep trashing wildly into Theo’s ass, his balls slamming against the skin there, the sound matching perfectly their moans.

“Me too…come on, Liam, come for me,” he pants, hands gripping tightly the headboard that hits the wall with every Liam’s deep thrust, Theo’s claws leaving marks on the wood surface.

Liam’s movements become sloppier and sloppier as his orgasm approaches until it hits him, making his hips stutter. He stops moving, his dick buried deep in Theo’s ass, and fills his hole with his cum. 

Theo grabs his dick as Liam keeps emptying his load inside him and gives it a few tugs before spilling his release all over his stomach and chest, repeating Liam’s name as a mantra, the cum forming little pools between his abs.

Liam leans in and licks a few long stripes over Theo’s abdomen, trailing his tongue over the cum and up to his chest and neck. He bites down on Theo’s scruffy jaw, enjoying how it feels against his lips and tongue, before pressing a soft kiss there and then all over Theo’s face.

“I love you so fucking much,” he mumbles between the kisses and then presses a sweet, tender kiss on Theo’s content smile that only gets wider at the contact. 

He sits carefully and pulls his dick out of Theo slowly, watching the cum dripping from his ass. He moves his hand closer to Theo’s fucked hole and pushes the warm liquid inside with his thumb. He licks the finger and watches as the cum starts dripping down again. He shrugs and turns his gaze at Theo when he lets out a little whimper, catching him staring back at him with hungry eyes.

“You’re ridiculous, stop it. I’ll get hard again and I don’t have any energy left in me,” Theo whines and motions towards his cock as to prove that he doesn’t exaggerate, and he’s definitely not lying, Liam realises, when he sees Theo’s soft dick twitching. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he chuckles and crawls off the bed, “Just stay here, I’m gonna get something to clean you.” 

“Well, you already did a pretty good job cleaning me,” Theo smirks as he looks down at his stomach, causing Liam to laugh. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault you came all over your abs. I’m gonna take any opportunity I have to lick them, you know it,” he says defensively and winks at Theo before disappearing in the bathroom, cleaning himself and going back to his bedroom. 

He drags the wet washcloth in gentle motions over his chest and stomach, cleaning the cum that he didn’t get with his tongue and proceeds to clean Theo’s cock, causing him to hiss when the washcloth touches his sensitive head. Then he brings it to Theo’s ass, cleaning it as well as he can, wiping the white liquid and revealing the now red hole, and even with Theo’s fast healing it’s still evident that Liam was inside him just minutes ago.

He tosses the washcloth somewhere across the floor and lies on the bed next to Theo, who hasn’t moved yet.

“I hope you don’t have anything else scheduled, I don’t think I can even move right now,” Theo murmurs, tilting his head to look at Liam, who chuckles.

“The schedule says cuddles and sleep. Sounds good?”

“Fuck yes,” he sighs and immediately turns around so he has his back on Liam and snuggles closer until he’s pressed against Liam’s firm chest. 

Liam chuckles and wraps his arms around him. He smiles when he realises how far they have come, remembering the beginning of their relationship when Theo hesitated to initiate a hug or literally anything intimate and now he doesn’t even think before he buries himself in Liam’s arms. 

And Liam couldn’t have asked for more. Having Theo so close is the only thing that can satisfy both his and his wolf's strong need to protect Theo and keep him safe. 

“I love you,” he whispers in his ear and places a kiss right beneath it.

Theo turns his body in Liam’s hold, so that they lie facing each other before speaking in a soft, quiet voice, “I love you, too,” he pecks Liam’ s lips and snuggles in his embrace, trying to get comfortable and burying his face in the crook of Liam’s neck, “Good night.”

“Good night, baby” he replies and lets his eyes close.

He’s almost asleep when Theo’s voice startles him ten minutes later.

“Liam?”

Liam makes a sleepy sound, hoping that it’ll be enough to convince Theo that he’s asleep. If he’s thirsty, he can go get water himself this time. He’s too comfortable to move right now. 

“Liam? Are you sleeping?”

Liam smiles fondly at his stubborn chimera but the smile is quick to disappear when he focuses his senses and smells the faint scent of salt and tears. He pulls away to look at him, the light of the moon slipping in the bedroom makes Theo’s watering beautiful eyes shine even more, “Hey baby, what is it? What happened?” he asks worried and confused at the same time. Theo doesn’t smell sad or upset, his scent is just as sweet as it was minutes before, so what is it?

“Hey, don’t move away, come back” Theo whines and pulls Liam closer, nuzzling his nose in his neck, “Nothing happened, I’m just really happy.”

“Oh… “ Liam lets out a relieved breath and wraps his arms again around Theo, drawing soothing circles on his back, “so these are happy tears?” He guesses this makes more sense, but the worry and the tension don’t leave his body completely, yet, despite feeling Theo perfectly relaxed in his arms.

“Mhm,” Theo hums, “it’s just that…” he takes a deep breath like he’s trying to find the courage to say whatever it is that he wants to say. He exhales and continues, “it’s the first time in my life that I feel so good, so happy, so _safe_. And it’s all because of you,” he mumbles and places a soft kiss on Liam’s neck, “and I- I wanted to thank you.”

"What? No, Theo, baby, you don't have to thank me for anything. You make me just as happy, if not more,” he says, voice sounding a little too loud in the quiet room, and Theo cuts him off before he can say anything more.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to, so please let me?" he says and continues when Liam nods, "Uhm…okay, so, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you’ve done and keep doing, for caring about me, for always taking care of me and especially for loving me so much… I'm sure it's not that easy to love someone like me," he whispers and Liam can smell the faint scent of guilt emitting from Theo.

He feels his heart break at Theo's last words and wants to punch him for not understanding that the old Theo has nothing to do with who he is now. The Theo that's lying in his arms is the most lovable and precious person in Liam's eyes, how can he not see this? "I can assure you that loving you comes to me just as easy as breathing, so please stop saying things like this, you idiot." 

Theo chuckles and Liam kisses the top of his head before speaking again, even more softly than before "do you want to talk about anything else?" he asks and tightens the embrace, letting Theo know that he’s there if he needs him.

"No," Theo yawns, "I want to sleep."

"Okay," he whispers, smiling, "goodnight, love."

"Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

Liam yawns and cracks slowly an eye open, only to close it again when the sunlight that fills the room reaches his face, his eyes still sensitive from just having woken up. 

He stretches his arms and realises there’s a heavy body on top of him, almost covering him completely. Half of Theo’s body is on top of Liam’s, his head resting on his shoulder, one hand wrapped around his waist and their legs tangled beneath the blanket. He smiles, enjoying the closeness and the warmth emitting from Theo even if he can’t move and his right side starts to become numb. 

He brings his hand on the back of Theo’s head, caressing his hair and Theo nuzzles even more into his chest, the soft puffs of breath tickling his skin.

He inhales deep, taking Theo’s scent in. That’s when it’s his favorite, early in the morning after they had sex and slept curled up together. There’s the faint sweet scent of lust with the salty one of cum and sweat, and they both smell content and happy and relaxed, but their scents are so mixed that you can’t distinguish them. It smells like _love_ , Liam thinks. It smells like _mine_ , his wolf adds.

He grabs his phone from the nightstand to see what time it is. 9:18, still early. He knows that Theo won’t wake up for at least an hour. He usually sleeps a lot when they sleep together, probably making it up for the rest of the days, when sleep doesn’t come so easily. 

Liam always makes sure to give him a shirt or a hoodie of his, so even if he can’t have Liam with him, he can at least have his scent. He knows how important it is for their wolves, only by having Theo’s scent around him is enough to calm his wolf and make him feel safe.

He looks down at Theo, admiring the peaceful expression on his beautiful face, and tightens his hold around him, sighing quietly. He should probably get up if he wants to have everything ready before Theo wakes up.

He moves Theo slowly off of his body, trying his best not to wake him up. Theo grumbles something incoherent in his sleep, his hands reaching towards Liam, probably following the warmth of his body. 

Liam lets out a quiet chuckle and gets up quickly before Theo manages to wrap himself around him again. He places his pillow in Theo’s arms, the scent enough to fool him and replace the light frown on his face with a soft smile. He pulls the blanket up covering Theo’s body, and Theo sighs pleased, burying his face in the pillow. 

Liam leans in and places a kiss on his hair, before grabbing a clean pair of boxers and heading downstairs. He makes his way to the kitchen and goes immediately to the fridge to get everything he needs. He drinks some water first, feeling the cool liquid soothing his dry throat and starts gathering the ingredients and any utensils he might need.

He begins with the mix for the pancakes, his ears focused on Theo upstairs the whole time, making sure that he’s still sleeping. 

It’s just a little after ten when everything is finally ready and he places the plates and the glasses on the tray. He glances at the sink, almost full of dirty dishes and pans, and he grimaces. Theo said no dirty dishes _over night_. He didn’t say anything about mornings, right? Liam smiles proudly and nods to himself, before leaving the kitchen.

Theo’s breathing is steady, which means he hasn’t woken up yet. He climbs the stairs carefully with the big tray in his hands, and steps in his room. 

Theo’s still hugging his pillow, looking adorable and absolutely breathtaking like always. Liam puts the try on his desk and gets in the bed, behind Theo, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Theo,” he whispers in his ear, leaving small kisses on his head, “babe,” he tries again but the only reaction he gets is Theo snuggling even closer to him. “Wake up, baby,” he croons and Theo lets out a sleepy groan. 

Liam nibbles gently his earlobe before propping himself on an elbow so he can reach Theo’s face and attack it with kisses. Theo makes a more pleased noise this time and slowly cracks his eyes open, turning his body so he lies on his back. 

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Liam smiles affectionately and kisses the corner of Theo’s mouth.

“Morning,” he mumbles, voice raspy and hoarse, probably both from sleep and all the loud moans last night.

“God, your voice gets even sexier after I have fucked you,” Liam says, looking down at Theo, and brings a hand to his face to stroke softly his cheek.

“Shut up,” he whispers with a sleepy smile. “Wait…why do I smell food?” he frowns and nuzzles his nose into Liam’s skin, sniffing him. “Heyyy,” he whines, as he pulls away, pouting his lips, “did you eat pancakes and bacon without me?” 

Liam chuckles and plants a kiss on Theo’s adorable nose, “No, you idiot,” he grins and crawls out of bed to get the tray from the desk. 

“What’s this?” Theo asks, frowning his eyebrows even more. 

“What does it look like, dummy?” Liam chuckles and climbs carefully back into the bed, sitting with his back on the headboard and placing the tray on his thighs. 

“Like breakfast… in bed,” he says suspiciously. 

“Mhm,” Liam hums, smiling, “I might have lied yesterday. It’s not actually ‘Theo deserves nice things’ day, it’s ‘Theo deserves nice things’ weekend,” he smirks.

Theo laughs and hides his face in the pillow, “You’re an idiot,” he whispers, and Liam can hear the smile in his voice, “and I love you.”

“I love you, too, but can we eat now? I waited so we can eat together and I’m starving, come on,” Liam says and his stomach rumbles as to confirm his words, making Theo chuckle. 

He sits up and settles right next to Liam, pulling the blanket up with him. 

Liam cuts the pancakes and takes a piece with the fork before bringing it on Theo’s mouth, who raises a questioning eyebrow but opens his mouth eagerly.

“Are you gonna feed me too?” he asks, as he swallows his bite. 

“Maybe,” Liam laughs but passes him a fork that Theo takes gratefully. 

Liam would have liked to say that they took their time to enjoy and eat the breakfast, but with how hungry they were, everything disappeared in less than ten minutes. 

“I guess I wasn’t the only one that was starving,” Liam grins as he leaves the tray back on the desk and returns to the bed. 

“Hey, I didn’t say I wasn’t hungry,” Theo says defensively and snuggles closer to Liam who puts his arm around Theo’s shoulder, pulling him almost on his lap, “this was amazing, thank you,” he mumbles against Liam’s chest, placing a kiss there and Liam tightens his hold around him in response.

“What do you want to do now?”

“What, no more surprises?” Theo asks and tilts his head to look up at Liam through his eyelashes. 

“Maybe later,” Liam smiles, “So?”

“Well, brushing our teeth wouldn’t be a bad idea,” he replies, making Liam laugh.

“I meant after that, dummy. But okay, come on, get up,” he stands up and pulls Theo by the wrist to do the same. Theo leaves the warmth of the bed reluctantly and shuffles behind Liam towards the bathroom. 

“Aw, look who’s awake,” Liam croons, looking down at Theo’s dick, as he makes his way to his closet to throw a pair of clean boxers to Theo, who chuckles and mumbles a thanks. 

They brush their teeth, nudging each other with their shoulders to take more space in front of the sink even if it’s enough for both of them, and they return to the bedroom, Theo already eager to get back in bed. 

“What do you want now?” Liam asks as they settle back in bed, sitting across each other, knees touching, and Theo shrugs, “I guess we’re back to my plan then,” Liam grins. 

“What else can you have planned? I mean, it can’t get any better than this,” Theo says, looking intrigued.

“Oh I don’t know. How about a bath, with bubbles? A lot of bubbles.” he grins even wider, “just wait here, I’m gonna get everything ready,” he says enthusiastically and gets up before Theo grabs his wrist and pulls him back.

“Liam…you can’t just do all these things for me,” he whispers, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“What, of course I can,” he says firmly but his voice softens when he continues, “hey, I know you’re still not used to this. You know, people taking care of you and shit, but I guess you should start getting used to it because I’m not planning to stop doing any of these things any time soon, or ever actually,” he grins widely, obviously reading the situation completely wrong, because Theo’s eyes get shiny with unshed tears. 

_Yeap, here it is, he fucked things up, again. His mom told him to take it slowly, not overwhelm Theo. But did he listen? Of fucking course not._

“I overdid it, didn’t I? Fuck,” he sighs, “I’m sorry, just- just forget it, we don’t have to do anything else, we can just watch a movie or something.”

Theo doesn’t say anything, he just throws himself to Liam, wrapping his arms around his bare torso and hiding his face in the crook of Liam’s neck. Liam hugs him back immediately, caressing his back, as he feels tears running down his neck and chest.

“Baby, don’t cry, please,” he begs him and tightens the embrace, not knowing how to handle it, his heart breaking more and more with every quite sob Theo lets out.

“I don’t deserve you,” he says, voice coming out in a whisper and muffled, “can’t you see how broken I am? You just wanted to do nice things for me and I made you feel bad,” he tries to pull away but Liam doesn’t let him.

He moves his hands from Theo’s back to cup his face and look at him, but Theo averts his gaze, the scent of guilt and shame emitting from him making Liam feel sick.

“Baby, look at me,” he says, voice soft but firm and he continues speaking when Theo returns hesitantly his eyes on him, "Theo, you're literally the best thing that's ever happened to me and if someone is lucky here, that's me,” he whispers as he wipes Theo’s cheeks with his thumbs, “You're so beautiful, baby, both inside and out, you have no idea. I wish you could see you from my eyes to understand just how perfect you are. So, please, _please_ , believe me when I say you deserve the world, and let me give it to you." 

Theo just nods, the tears having stopped, and Liam places a soft kiss on his lips.

“And besides , you can’t say things like that on ‘Theo deserves nice things’ day, it’s against the rules and as the founder of this day, I might get offended,” he adds, a small smile on his face, and Theo chuckles. 

Liam pulls him back in his arm, letting him rest his head against his chest, “Are you okay?”

Theo hums and nods his head, his stubble brushing against Liam’s chest hair. 

“Uhm…do you want to watch a movie or just lie in bed or anything?” Liam asks hesitantly after a few minutes.

“No, I want us to take the bath you said. With the bubbles,” he murmurs and slips slowly away from Liam’s hold and onto his knees in front of him, placing his hands above Liam’s knees and looking up at him, “But first, I want you to let me thank you, let me make you feel good, let me show you how much I love you,” he says in a low voice and runs the back of his finger along Liam’s covered cock, their eyes still locked. 

“Fuck, baby, yes, whatever you want,” he groans, his dick already hardening, arousal replacing the scent of guilt and tears. 

Theo hooks his fingers into Liam’s boxers and Liam lifts his body so he can pull them off. He throws them across the floor and Liam opens his legs, allowing Theo to settle between them and have better access to his cock. 

Liam moans when Theo takes him in his hand and gives his now rock hard cock a few strokes, spreading the precum all over the length. 

Theo licks a long stripe from the balls to the tip and swirls his tongue around the head.

“I think you still taste like me from last night,” he chuckles and continues licking the length.

Liam growls at the thought of his body tasting like Theo and his wolf purrs, the idea of having their scents and taste mixed feeling more right than ever.

He leans back, supporting his weight on his hands, as Theo takes the head in his mouth and starts moving slowly up and down but without taking his dick in any deeper. 

He hollows his cheeks around the head and sucks on it, the sensation sending shivers all over Liam’s body. Theo sets a steady rhythm as he sucks and licks on his cock, but swallowing only the head, not an inch more. 

Liam knows what Theo’s doing. Teasing him, giving him pleasure but not enough, not what Liam needs, challenging him to snap and shove his dick down in his throat. 

And like every time, Liam knows that he’s gonna give Theo what he wants, sooner or later. And by the way Theo is working his skilled tongue around the tip of his cock, it will probably be sooner. 

Theo opens wide his mouth and sticks his tongue out. He grips Liam’s cock with his hand and starts tapping it on his tongue, while looking up at Liam with pleading green eyes, giving him the opportunity to just push in, asking him to fuck his mouth, _begging_ him to take control, and well, Liam is too weak to deny Theo anything. 

He grabs his hair harshly and pushes him down on his cock until the head hits the back of his throat. Theo moans around the hard length, pleased that Liam gave him exactly what he wanted. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Liam pants as he continues to move Theo’s head, who eagerly follows Liam’s hand up and down, not that the firm grip on his hair gives him much of a choice anyway. 

Liam looks down at Theo, watching mesmerized as his pretty lips are getting stretched by his cock and some tears are dripping from his closed eyes down to his cheeks. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful, Theo,” he groans and Theo lets out another moan, “You like that, baby? You like it when I call you beautiful?” he says, panting, and Theo hums around his cock, “You are, baby. So fucking beautiful, so perfect and so _mine_ ,” he growls and starts moving his hips in sync with his hand, trashing into Theo’s mouth. 

He can feel Theo trying to relax his throat even more, wanting to take all of him inside his mouth and down in his throat. He places his other hand on Theo’s head, as well, and fucks into him with faster and faster thrusts as he orgasm approaches. 

“God, your mouth was made for my cock,” he moans, feeling out of breath as his balls tighten and he starts coming with a loud growl and Theo’s name in his mouth. He immediately pulls Theo away of his cock, and watches as thick drops of cum land on Theo’s face and paint it white. 

He grips his cock and brushes it against Theo’s mouth, wiping the last drops on his lips. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Liam pants and lets his dick so he can run his index and middle finger along Theo’s cheek, gathering the sticky liquid, before pushing them in Theo’s mouth. 

Liam moves his fingers in and out slowly, feeling Theo’s tongue dance around and between them, desperate to get every last bit of his cum.

“You did so good, baby. Perfect, like always,” Liam breathes out, as he pulls his fingers out and leans in to peck Theo’s lips, who’s smiling, “how about that bath now, hm?” he says and gets up, offering his hand to Theo to help him stand up, as well. 

“I think I need to wash my face first,” Theo chuckles as he follows Liam to the bathroom.

“Oh, I don’t know, my cum looks good on you,” he smirks, because, _well_ , it’s not a lie.

Theo rolls his eyes and goes to the sink to clean his face, as Liam fills the bathtub with hot water adding a generous amount of bubble bath to create the bubbles that he promised Theo. Not that he isn’t quite excited himself. 

Theo pulls his boxers off and they get in when the whole surface of the bath is covered with a thick layer of suds and Liam finally deems it ready. They sit across each other, their knees bent both so they can fit in the bathtub and be closer. 

Liam caresses Theo’s thighs under the water, feeling Theo relax even more beneath his hands, their wide grins now back on their faces. He takes some water with his palm, wetting Theo’s shoulders and Theo sighs and moves closer, lifting his legs so he can place them above Liam’s, slipping his feet on either side of Liam’s hips.

“Vanilla?” Theo asks with a wide smile and eyebrows raised in surprise, as he runs his fingers through the bubbles.

Liam nods his head and grins when Theo’s face light up even more, “You’re the best,” Theo mumbles and pecks his lips.

“What, after everything _that’s_ what you’re more excited for?” Liam laughs fondly, earning an adorable shut up from Theo.

Liam remembers back to when Theo had just moved in his house and he was using his vanilla bubble bath that Jenna later continued to buy for him.

Apparently chimeras don’t have such sensitive smell, but it was too much for his werewolf nose. And then he started to fall in love with Theo and his everything, and of course the vanilla bubble bath couldn’t be missing. 

Smelling it on Theo’s skin, the sweet scent of vanilla getting mixed with Theo’s earthy one, became one of his favorite things, and not only did he come to like it, to _love_ it, but it’s now the scent that he searches for, when he needs to calm down. 

He smiles at Theo who’s busy playing with the bubbles, rays of sun falling on his face and body, caressing the little freckles on his tanned skin.

“You’re so beautiful,” Liam says in a soft voice, making Theo look up at him, a blush dusting his cheeks. “And so adorable when you blush,” he chuckles fondly as he scoops some foam up with his finger and bops it on Theo’s nose, leaving the white bubbles perfectly peaked on the tip.

“Shut up, I don’t blush,” Theo says, his cheeks reddening even more, as he adorably tries to look down at the foam on his nose before wiping it with the back of his hand like it offended it him.

“Oh you do, and I love it,” Liam grins and Theo tries to glare at him but the smile creeping onto his face doesn’t really help and he gives up almost immediately. Instead he decides to retaliate by splashing water at him, wetting the rest of Liam’s body that’s not already in the water.

“I hope you realise that you just got more adorable,” Liam laughs and the next moment he’s being pulled into a kiss, a tongue attacking his mouth and teeth biting his lip, making him groan.

Liam’s left panting when Theo pulls away with a smirk on his face, looking proud of his accomplishment, “How was that for adorable?”

“Well, that was fucking hot,” Liam breathes out, heart still racing, “But your cheeks are still pink and you’re still adorable,” he adds with a matching smirk. 

“I hate you,” Theo grumbles and rolls his eyes, trying to hold back his smile.

“Sure you do, babe,” he grins and watches as he finally lets the smile form on his face. 

Theo searches around the bathtub with his eyes, before reaching with his hand to take the sponge. He dips it in the water, making it wet and full of suds before bringing it on Liam’s shoulders and beginning soaping him in gentle circular motions. 

Liam sighs and lets Theo run the sponge all over his body, starting with his shoulders, then his back and his ass, washing him as well as he can from this position. 

Theo drags the sponge along his upper thighs and Liam’s cock twitches at the touch, “I think it likes you,” he chuckles, and it twitches again when Theo moves his hand barely an inch, “Maybe a little too much.”

Theo smiles smugly at him, and Liam is sure that Theo knows that even this is an understatement. His dick _loves_ Theo just as much as he does. 

He lets out a little moan when the sponge touches his cock, as Theo runs it up and down, in gentle movements. He makes his way slowly up to his hips and stomach and finally to his chest. Theo brings his free hand instead of the sponge, and massages Liam’s pecs , palms brushing lightly against his nipples. He threads his fingers through Liam’s chest hair, humming appreciatively, and Liam smiles, enjoying the soft touches.

“My turn, now,” he grins and takes the sponge from Theo’s hand before he can say anything.

He soaks the sponge and makes his way up, from Theo’s thighs to his dick and stomach and then to his chest, covering his body with soap, as he rubs the sponge gently against the smooth skin.

He continues with his back, stopping when he reaches his ass to pull Theo closer on his lap so he can have better access. Theo smiles like he knew that Liam would do that and he probably did know, Liam’s love for his ass is not a secret after all. 

He rubs the round globes with the sponge and Theo rests his head on his shoulder, relaxing his body and letting Liam take care of him. 

Liam lets the sponge on the side of the bathtub and places his hands on Theo’s ass under the water, massaging it and squeezing it, before slipping one hand between the cheeks, brushing it against his hole and Theo moans as he pushes back, swaying his middle and rubbing his ass against Liam’s fingers. 

Liam chuckles and removes his hand, giving Theo’s ass a last squeeze before reaching for the shampoo. 

Theo pulls away to see what Liam’s doing, looking at him curiously. Liam just shots him a smile and squeezes some shampoo onto his cupped palm, before bringing it on Theo’s head.

He starts moving his hands in soft circular strokes and Theo leans in his touch, as his eyes flutter closed, long dark lashes brushing against his cheeks, and he lets out a pleased sigh. Liam watches the foam forming as he keeps massaging the scalp, the suds covering Theo’s hair completely. 

He plays with the bubbles on his head, sticking his tongue out as he focuses on them, trying to form a… _something_ on Theo’s head when he speaks and startles him, “What are you doing?” he frowns but Liam can hear the amusement in his voice.

“Nothing,” he replies, probably way too innocently for Theo to believe him, “It’s a bubble crown,” he grins and glances at the mess on Theo’s hair, “kind of… I’m trying, okay?”

“I thought you were washing my hair,” he chuckles.

“I was. Shut up,” he kisses Theo’s lips so he can’t say anything else and then grabs the showerhead. 

He lets the water run over Theo’s head and he strokes the hair with his other hand, helping to wash off the foam. 

The moment Liam’s done Theo places his hand on his neck and pulls him into a kiss, their hands finding immediately each other, roaming all over their wet bodies. 

The kiss is slow and deep, tongues dancing together lazily as they softly caress each other. They break the kiss but they stay close so that their foreheads are touching, feeling the other’s breath against their lips. 

Liam pulls away and slides further back in the tub so he’s sitting with his back resting against the tiles. He gestures for Theo to come closer and the chimera turns around so he can settle between his legs, his back flush against Liam’s chest. Liam wraps his arms again around Theo, who rests his head back on his shoulder and places his own arms above Liam’s. 

They stay like this until Liam’s hands start to slip slowly away to travel up and down Theo’s legs, caressing his inner thighs with feather-light touches and he can see Theo’s cock slowly growing hard, the tip peeking out of the water. Liam keeps moving his hands, running them down Theo’s thighs until they barely brush against his dick and balls and then up again, watching as the length twitches at every light touch. 

He continues until Theo’s rock hard and his head is shiny and leaking precum and then he lets his one hand travel lower, cupping gently Theo’s balls and making a relieved sigh come out of Theo’s lips.

He keeps massaging them softly before he slips his fingers even lower, stroking them against the perineum and then brushes his middle finger against Theo’s relaxed hole. He chuckles when Theo lets out a choked whimper, his hole clenching and unclenching at the sudden touch. 

Liam pushes slightly the finger in, so that just the fingertip is inside Theo’s opening, the rim stretching around the first knuckle. He circles his finger, rubbing it against his inner walls and Theo digs his nails in Liam’s bent knees, trying to hold onto something. 

“Liam,” he whines and tilts his head so he can look up at him. 

“Yes, baby?” he asks innocently. 

“Please,” Theo whimpers but Liam just smiles at him and leans in to place a soft kiss on his cheek. He continues to pump his finger slowly in and out, not allowing it to go any deeper past the first knuckle, even when Theo pushes his body down towards his finger. 

“Someone’s needy,” he clicks his tongue disapprovingly, “and I thought that since we’ve been together, I taught you to be patient… I guess I have to try harder, hm?” he says and withdraws his finger completely.

“Liam, no, please please please,” he mewls desperately and shifts his hips, grinding back at Liam’s hard cock. 

“That’s not helping your case, baby,” he chuckles and Theo whines but stills immediately, loosening his grip on Liam’s knees and waiting for him to make the next move. “Now, _that’s_ my good boy,” Liam coos and kisses the top of his head. 

He places his hand back on Theo’s hole and rubs it with his fingers, feeling it fluttering beneath them. 

“Do you want them inside you, Theo?” he asks in a low voice and taps his fingers against his entrance.

“Yes, please,” he breathes and Liam works his middle finger back in. Theo sighs and lets his body relax against Liam’s chest, his head falling back, enjoying Liam’s slow movements.

Liam pushes his finger in until the second knuckle and Theo clenches his hole around it, sucking it deeper. Liam keeps moving his finger in and out at a steady, tantalizingly slow pace and brings his other hand to Theo’s cock, trailing his fingers up and down the hard length, barely touching it. 

Theo’s breathing starts speeding up in anticipation and his hole pulses around Liam’s finger.

“Aw, look how hard your pretty cock is for me, baby,” Liam says and drags his thumb over the head, rubbing it and spreading the precum all over it.

His hand drifts a little lower and he focuses his attention on the flesh on the underside of Theo’s dick that connects the shaft to the head, stroking the sensitive spot softly with his fingers.

“Liam,” Theo moans, eyes close and breathing heavy, “More, pleaaase.”

Liam hums and grips Theo’s dick, his hold loose around it, and starts stroking it in sync with the thrusts of his fingers. His pace consistent, but too slow and his grip not firm enough to give Theo any release, just pleasure and the need for more. 

He twists his wrist as he brings his hand up in the end of the stroke, and rubs his palm over the sensitive head making Theo squirm and bite his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. 

Liam pulls his hand away from Theo’s hole and brings it on his mouth, soothing the swollen lip with his thumb, as his other hand starts moving faster around his cock.

“Let me hear you, Theo. You know I love it when you moan for me,” he murmurs against his ear before licking and biting on his earlobe, earning a low whimper from Theo. “That’s it, don’t hold back, baby. I love making you whine and scream while I’m touching you… or sucking your cock… or eating you out,” he licks a long stripe from Theo’s cheek to his ear, “and I love it even more when I’m fucking you senseless until the only things that come out of your pretty mouth is my name and _please, more_ ,” he breathes in Theo’s ear and watches as goose pumps spread all over his skin. 

“Liam, fuck fuck fuck,” he says, his voice coming out in broken sobs, “I need to come, Liam, please.” 

“Not yet,” Liam says firmly, stilling his hand and griping tightly the base of Theo’s cock, making him let out a choked whimper, “Just be patient for a little longer, can you do that for me, Theo?”

“Yes, yes I can,” he pants, trying unsuccessfully to catch his breath. 

“You’re always so good for me, Theo,” he reaches his free hand to where Theo’s rests and links their fingers, “So perfect.” 

Theo moans at the praise and nods his head, the scent of arousal covering even the strong vanilla smell of the bubble bath. Liam knows that Theo loves being praised, just as much as he loves it when Liam takes his time with him, when he makes him mewl and beg for release, like now. 

Liam starts stroking Theo’s dick again, first slowly and then picking up the pace, feeling Theo’s fingers digging in the back of his hand. He sets a steady, quick rhythm, exactly like Theo likes it just before coming. 

“Theo?” he whispers softly in his ears and Theo groans in response, unable to form words anymore, “Come for me, sweetheart.” 

And Theo does. The moment the words leave Liam’s mouth, he starts spilling his release, cum landing all over Liam’s hand and falling down in the water, as Liam milks him with slow, gentle strokes.

“Fuck, Liam… holy shit,” Theo breathes, his body relaxing and Liam wraps his arm around his waist to keep him from slipping farther in the water.

Liam dips his hand in to clean the cum off and then brings it around Theo, too, enclosing him in his arms tightly, as he tries to catch his breath. 

“Fuck, that was amazing,” he mumbles once he gets his breath back. Liam chuckles and hums, nuzzling his nose in his hair. He leans again back against the tiles, bringing Theo along with him, and runs smoothing cycles on Theo’s toned stomach 

“We should probably get out, the water started to get cold,” Liam says reluctantly after a few minutes, feeling far too comfortable to move and Theo lets out a little whine, probably meaning that he feels the same.

“Yeah, but you are warm, and it’s nice here, I like it,” he snuggles into Liam’s arms rubbing his back against Liam’s chest, enjoying the heat that comes from the werewolf’s body.

“I guess we can stay a little bit more,” Liam agrees, too relaxed to say anything else. 

They stay like this for awhile and Liam closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of having Theo so close to him and focusing his hearing on Theo’s heartbeat, the only sound that echoes in the room, as the water stills.

He can hear it gradually speeding up until it reaches a point that’s definitely not normal for someone who’s supposed to be relaxed. He opens his eyes to see what’s going on and ask him if everything is okay but Theo speaks first. 

“Liam?” Liam hums, still worried about what might be wrong and Theo takes a shaky breath before continuing.

“I want to be yours,” Theo whispers and Liam’s pretty sure he stopped breathing for a second and his brain forgot how to function. 

_Does Theo means what he thinks he does? Or is it just Liam’s wishful thinking?_

He manages to let out a choked “What?”, trying too hard not to let his hopes up.

“I want to be yours,” Theo repeats, “I mean, forever.”

“Are you…are you serious?” he croaks, still having a hard time believing that this is actually happening. 

“Yes…,” Theo says even more hesitantly than before, “fuck, sorry, I don’t know why I thought you w-,” he groans and starts pulling away, the scent of fear, anxiety and regret suddenly strong in the air, “fuck, Liam, I’m so sor-“ Liam cuts him off by pulling him hard back to his chest.

“Hey no no no, Theo, calm down, baby,” he hugs him impossibly tight, trying to make him stop shaking. “Of course, I want to, Theo. There’s nothing I would love more than for you to be mine and me to be yours,” he says firmly and feels Theo relax a little in his hold.

“Really?” he whispers, both hope and disbelief evident in his voice.

“Yes, Theo, really,” he places a kiss on Theo’s damp hair, “Are _you_ sure, though? I don’t want it to be a rushed decision.” Liam knows what both he and his wolf want, but he has to make sure that Theo really wants it, too. That he knows how important this is. 

“I am sure. It’s not something that I’m thinking now for the first time, Li. I’ve known that I _want_ this since a long time ago. The last day just made me realise how much I _need_ it. I want to be yours,” he says, more confident than before and turns his body so he can look at him and this time Liam can’t stop the low growl from escaping his lips. 

“Fuck, you have no idea how happy you make me, Theo,” he grabs him by the back of his neck and pulls him in a kiss, lips and tongues moving on their own, as Liam’s mind tries to process what Theo just asked him and his heart beats so fast in anticipation and excitement that he thinks that his chest is going to explode. His wolf is in ecstasy and it feels like it’s pacing impatiently. He needs that _now_. 

“Bedroom?” Theo whispers against his lips and Liam lets out a relieved sigh that he won’t have to wait any more. _Theo needs it just as much as he does_.


	3. Chapter 3

They get up and quickly wash the foam off their bodies before stepping out of the bathtub and onto the tile floor. Liam reaches for a fluffy towel and wraps it immediately around Theo when he sees him shivering, as the cool air of the bathroom attacks his wet body. Theo lets out a content sigh as Liam continues drying him off, running the towel all over his body with gentle movements.

He uses it to dry himself off, as well, and throws it in the corner of the bathroom. Theo’s looking at him expectantly with a small smile on his face, like he’s waiting for Liam to take the next step, to confirm that they’re really doing this. 

Liam smiles back at him and pulls him in a kiss, that Theo returns without wasting any time. He grabs the back of Theo’s thighs and picks him up, making Theo let out a tiny surprised yelp and a chuckle before wrapping his legs around his waist.

“I love when you do this,” Theo mumbles against his lips and tightens the hold around his waist as to show him what he’s talking about.

“Mm yeah?” Liam croons and keeps placing soft kisses on Theo’s cheeks as he walks towards his room, the werewolf strength allowing him to carry Theo’s weight effortlessly. 

“Yes, it… it feels safe,” he whispers and wraps his arms around Liam’s torso, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. 

“Well, maybe I should just carry you everywhere,” Liam smiles and kisses Theo’s shoulder, ”or even better, I should fuck you like this.” 

A low whine escapes Theo’s lips and Liam chuckles, “Yeah? You’d like that, baby?”

“Yes, please,” he moans and Liam can feel Theo’s cock twitching against his stomach. 

“Whatever you want,” Liam smiles and kisses him softly on the lips, before setting him down on the edge of the bed, “but first, get on your hands and knees with that beautiful ass of yours in the air for me.”

Theo nods and the usual fade blush paints his cheeks as he turns around and does as he was told, exposing himself perfectly to Liam. Liam makes an appreciative sound and trails his hands over Theo’s ass and back before reaching for the plastic tube on the nightstand and coating his fingers with lube. 

He grabs one cheek with his clean hand and spreads it apart, bringing his wet fingers to Theo’s entrance. He circles them against the puckered opening before pushing one in, without wasting any more time, the need to be inside Theo leaving no room for teasing. 

Theo lets out soft little gasps of pleasure and arches his back more, making Liam’s finger go deeper. Liam pumps it in and out a few times and then adds a second finger. He scissors them and moves them gently, trying to not let his impatience take over, not wanting to cause Theo any discomfort, but Theo apparently doesn’t agree. 

“Liam,” he whines as he starts moving his body towards the fingers, “more.” 

Liam can’t help but comply, adding a third wet finger inside. The three fingers slide smoothly in and out but Liam keeps moving them slowly, wanting to make sure that Theo gets used to them before he picks up the pace. 

Theo lowers his chest even more down to the mattress, making his ass go higher as he spreads his legs more and his hands grip the sheets beneath him.

“Faster,” he begs and turns his head towards Liam, looking as excited and impatient as Liam feels. “Faster, Liam, please. I fucking need you,” he growls, his desperation evident in his voice. 

Theo’s dick is hanging between his legs, heavy and throbbing, and Liam’s own cock keeps leaking precum, needing some friction and crying for attention, begging to be buried in Theo’s delicious and welcoming heat. 

Liam finally gives in and speeds up his movements, making Theo moan and writhe on the sheets. He works his fingers in and out at a steady fast pace, the tip of his middle finger hitting Theo’s prostate with every thrust and he can feel Theo’s hole clenching around the digits, trying keep them inside him.

“I’m ready, Li. Please, I want you,” he mewls and Liam’s cock twitches, leaking another thick drop of precum, at how needy and wrecked Theo already sounds and the need to make him feel even better, to _ruin_ him, becomes almost overwhelming. 

“I want you, too, baby, so bad. So fucking bad,” he groans and squeezes hard one of the round globes before withdrawing his fingers from Theo’s hole. He grabs the lube and applies some on his hard cock. “Fuck, I need to be inside you,” he says as he kneads Theo’s ass with one hand and strokes his dick with the other, making it slick with lube and precum, his hungry eyes focused on Theo’s gaping hole, open and ready for his cock. 

“Liam,” Theo whimpers desperately and turns around so he’s lying on his back. His gaze drops first to Liam’s cock and he licks his lips as he watches Liam’s hand working up and down the hard length. He, then, looks up at Liam with expecting puppy eyes, lifting slightly his upper body as his arms reach to grip Liam’s shoulders. 

“You really want me to fuck you against the wall, hm?” Liam rasps with a slight smirk, “Want me to hold you up and fuck your tight pretty ass until you’re coming crying my name?” Theo whimpers and nods eagerly, the blush on his cheeks deepening, like it always does when he asks for something.

“You know you just have to ask, baby, and I’ll do anything,” Liam says sincerely, because he knows there’s hardly anything that he wouldn’t do for the boy in front of him. 

Theo whines low in his throat and pulls Liam down in a sloppy kiss, his tongue licking greedily the inside of Liam’s mouth, “Fuck me against the wall, please?” he pants when they break the kiss, his hands gripping Liam’s shoulders.

Liam nods and lines up his cock with Theo’s entrance, pushing in inch by inch. They both groan as Liam bottoms out, Theo’s tight hole stretching around the thick length. 

He stays still to take a deep breath as the lust and need overwhelm him, and slides his hands beneath Theo’s back to pick him up and Theo’s legs immediately form a grip around his waist, helping him lift him.

He stands up and Theo’s weight makes him go even deeper inside him so Theo’s sitting perfectly on his cock. 

Theo is already panting as he moves his body to get comfortable in Liam’s hold, groaning when his cock brushes against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. 

“You good?” Liam asks, as they settle against the wall with Theo’s back barely brushing against the cool surface, the feeling of Theo’s heat wrapped around his dick making his breathing heavy. 

“Yes, so fucking good,” Theo mewls and his hands travel up to Liam’s neck, pulling him closer. “Fuck me, please,” he whispers against Liam’s lips before attacking them with his own.

Liam moans into the kiss and holds Theo’s back with one hand as the palm of the other rests on the wall and he starts moving his hips first slowly and then faster, before settling on a steady pace, his thrusts hard and deep. 

They keep kissing, tongues sloppily licking in each other’s mouth and wet, hungry kisses swallowing their needy moans, as Liam fucks into him, making sure that Theo feels every inch of his dick inside him. 

Theo’s head falls back, short breaths of pleasure coming out of his mouth as Liam keeps rocking his hips and a choked scream escapes from his lips when Liam’s every thrust starts hitting his prostate. 

“Liam, fuck… your cock feels so good inside me,” Theo pants and tugs at Liam’s hair, almost painfully, making him groan and tilt his head up, before claiming his lips in a rough kiss, Theo’s tongue stroking the inside of his mouth deep and greedy for more, like he can’t get enough. 

Liam’s hips keep moving and Theo tightens the grip around him, pushing Liam deeper and starts moving his thighs, trying desperately to keep up with Liam’s pace. 

“Oh fuck, just like that, Li,” he moans as they move together, skin slamming against skin, the sound of it filling the room. Theo bounces on Liam’s cock and his own dick hits Liam’s stomach with every thrust, leaving precum all over the trail of hair there.

“You’re so perfect, Theo,” Liam groans as Theo’s movements cause his hole to clench tightly around him, making the feeling even more intense, “so perfect for my cock, baby.” 

Theo moans at the praise and his movements become sloppier and more desperate, “I’m close, Liam, fuck, I’m gonna come.”

“Not yet,” Liam growls, making sure that Theo will understand that coming is really not an option yet. If they’re doing this he wants Theo to come with his fangs in his neck. Theo lets out a long needy whine but seems to understand it because he obeys and slows down. 

“Good,” Liam says firmly and grabs Theo’s ass tight, making him stop completely before starting moving him up and down his dick in sync with his own thrusts. Theo looses his hold around his waist, letting Liam manhandle him and fuck him however he wants. 

Liam growls at the display of trust, at Theo giving up control to him, allowing him to move both of their bodies while Theo can only pant and dig his fingers deeper in Liam’s back, taking whatever Liam is giving him. And Liam couldn’t give him any less than his everything. 

He kneads the flesh under his palms and spreads Theo’s cheeks open, before starting to slam into his ass with a wild abandon, his hands definitely leaving red marks on the smooth skin of Theo’s ass.

He keeps rocking his hips, fast and hard, his dick sliding almost completely out until he feels the head tugging at Theo’s rim and then he thrusts all the way back in, drawing choked whimpers and sweet moans from Theo that let him know that this is exactly what Theo wants. 

Liam nuzzles his nose into his neck and Theo tilts his head to the side to give him more room. He drags his nose greedily across the soft skin of his neck, taking Theo’s scent in and relishing how much Theo already smells like him.

He nibbles and licks sloppily on the delicate skin, exactly where his fangs will be not long from now and he shivers at the thought of finally making Theo _his_ , forever, feeling like he’s burning with the need to claim Theo. His wolf growls in anticipation, asking for their mate and the word ‘mine’ escapes his lips, voice low and needy. 

“Fuck Liam, yes. Yours, only yours,” Theo cries out, just as desperately. 

Liam slows down his thrusts just a little so he can look at Theo, who has his eyes tight shut and a few tears are dripping from the corner of his eyes, making his dark long eyelashes wet. Now _these_ tears Liam can get used to for the rest of his life, he thinks, as he takes in the beautiful sight in front of him.

“Hey Theo, look at me, baby,” he pleads and it takes all his power to form any coherent words and not just give in to his wolf’s instincts and bite Theo.

Theo’s green eyes open and look at him, dizzy and glassy as they try to focus on Liam’s face, and his red, swollen lips are still parted as more and more moans and whines escape them. “You’re sure you want this?” 

“Yes, Liam, I want it… so fucking bad,” he groans, his eyes a little more focused and his voice firmer when he adds, “Please, make me yours, love.” 

Liam roars and he finally gives in, not being able to hold back even if he wanted to. He sinks his fangs right in the side of Theo’s neck, and he feels Theo’s hot release spilling between them and hitting his neck and chest as he sobs out his name again and again. 

The sharp teeth break the skin and sink deeper in the flesh, making him taste Theo’s blood as it fills his mouth. His hips stutter and his legs start trembling, sweat dripping over his chest along with Theo’s cum.

Liam walks over the bed and lowers them carefully onto the mattress, his fangs still attached to Theo’s neck. He starts snapping his hips again onto Theo’s ass, making him mewl, his body more sensitive now after his orgasm. 

He withdraws his fangs and drags his tongue over them, taking the blood in his mouth. He swallows it and then licks the mark on Theo’s neck, tracing it with his tongue again and again. Theo’s still panting heavily and Liam can feel his pulse beneath his tongue, beating loudly.

Liam licks the mark clean and can’t help sucking it gently into his mouth. He can hear the sheets getting ripped, apparently from Theo’s claws, and a strangled moaned follows before Theo starts coming for a second time, coating both of them with his cum. 

“Liam, fuck fuck fuck,” he sobs and Liam can feel his own orgasm approaching, almost ready to explode, as he continues to trash his hips wildly into him.

“Theo, I need you, please,” Liam whines and bares his neck to Theo, not wanting to come before he becomes officially _Theo’s_ , just like Theo is now his. 

Theo nods, lifting his head immediately, and Liam feels his fangs brushing over the base of his neck, right where it connects with his shoulder and collarbone.

The anticipation is driving him crazy and he growls for Theo to finally bite him, so Theo does. Sharp fangs sink deep in his flesh and he cries out Theo’s name as he comes hard, the hot liquid filling Theo’s hole and dripping down on the sheets. 

The moment Theo removes his fangs, he collapses on top of him, his whole body shaking from his intense orgasm. Their breathing is still heavy and their chests rise and fall fast, unable to calm down just yet. 

Liam pulls his softening cock out and Theo grimaces but he looks like he doesn’t even have the energy to make any sound, and Liam can relate. He slips off of Theo and lies next to him, his sore limbs barely allowing him to pull him in his arms, Theo’s sweaty forehead resting against his shoulder. He feels his eyes fluttering close and they soon drift off to sleep, both too tired to even care about the mess they made all over the sheets. 

**

Liam wakes up, lying on his stomach, an arm spread over Theo's body who's sleeping on his back, chest rising and falling as he heart beats slow and peacefully.

He turns to lie on his back, feeling his muscles all over his body still a little sore, and he tilts his head to look at Theo. He smiles when his gaze falls on his neck, admiring the bitemark on Theo’s smooth skin before caressing it lightly with his thumb, making Theo let out a sleepy, content mumble. 

He sighs and slowly crawls out of the bed, making his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower, the hot water helping his muscles relax. He gets out and stops in front of the mirror, his eyes immediately finding Theo’s mark right between the base of his neck and his shoulder, making him smile.

A few hours ago he wouldn’t dare imagine asking Theo to be his mate, and now they have each other’s mark on their bodies, showing that they belong together. 

He returns to the bedroom and his eyes widen when he takes in the mess on the sheets, stains from cum and a little blood all over them. 

He doesn't want to wake Theo up yet, he looks like he needs more rest. But he also can't let him keep sleeping in that mess. He brings a wet warm washcloth from the bathroom and cleans Theo’s body as gently as he can, being extra careful when the washcloth brushes over the mark, or Theo's hole and dick.

Theo sighs in his sleep at the gentle touches and a small smile forms on his sleepy face, softening even more his peaceful features. 

Liam looks at the rest of the sheets and wrinkles his nose, he should definitely change them. He eyes the couch in the corner of his room and then back to the bedroom and nods his head satisfied before putting his hands under Theo’s knees and shoulders and picks him up, carrying him to the couch. Theo looks like he's going to wake up for a moment but then he just makes a weird adorable noise and snuggles into the cushions, getting comfortable. 

Liam changes the sheets and puts some clean ones, contemplating whether or not it's worth to wash them, before remembering the holes from Theo's claws and grimaces, throwing them in the trashcan. 

He moves Theo from the couch back to the bed and sees his eyes fluttering open as he sets him down. 

"I thought you were kidding when you said you're gonna carry me everywhere" he chuckles, his eyelashes still heavy from sleep and his voice deeper than usual, making Liam's soft cock twitch, as always very responsive to Theo's voice.

“I never said I was kidding,” Liam smirks and sits on the bed beside him, resting his back on the headboard. 

Theo just rolls his eyes and then yawns, snuggling closer to him. 

“How are you feeling?” Liam asks, as he runs his hand through Theo’s hair.

“Good. Very good, actually,” Theo mumbles and tilts his head up to look at him, “You?”

“Me too,” he smiles. “You know… I thought you couldn’t get any more perfect, but damn, my mark really suits you.”

Theo chuckles and sits up, moving to straddle Liam’s thighs and settling on his lap.

“Hey,” Liam says softly and pecks Theo’s lips. 

“Hey,” he replies and lets his head rest on Liam’s shoulder, putting his arms around him.

Liam hugs him back, enjoying the scent of love and contentment coming off of Theo. “Do you want to sleep?” he asks a few minutes later.

“No, I’m good,” Theo pulls slightly away so he can look at him and he lifts his hand to brush his fingers against the mark on Liam’s neck, “how does it feel?” he whispers as he runs his fingertips over it. 

The light touch sends tingles all over Liam’s body. He thought that he was sensitive to Theo’s touches before, but that was nothing compared to how they feel now. The sensation is almost twice as intense as it used to be, it’s like apart from the skin to skin contact he can also feel Theo’s love radiating and spreading all over him.

“Amazing,” he smiles, feeling a little dizzy as Theo continues to gently caress the mark. Every touch burns, like it ignites a fire in his heart, the warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach stronger than ever. “Like I found what I didn’t know I was missing,” he adds and brings his own hand to his mark on Theo’s neck, “Can you feel it?” 

Theo nods, the smile on his face even wider now, and leans in to place a soft, lingering kiss on Liam’s neck. 

“Shit, that feels even better,” he says, taking a stutter breath at how perfect Theo’s soft, full lips feel against the bitemark. And apparently, now his body is even more responsive to Theo’s _everything_ , his dick is already hard and twitching at the light touch.

“How does _this_ feel?” Theo asks and licks over the sensitive spot earning a silent _fuck_ from Liam.

“I love having you so close,” he whispers, eyes half-lidded, enjoying having Theo’s hands on his body, his own roaming all over Theo’s back.

“Actually… I don’t see the reason why we’re not even _closer_ right now. I feel _empty_ ,” Theo murmurs and reaches to the nightstand to take the lube. 

“What, you didn’t get enough?” Liam raises an eyebrow, the look on his face both surprised and amused.

“No,” Theo shrugs smirking, before opening the plastic tube. 

“So greedy,” Liam smiles and squeezes the flesh on Theo’s hips. 

“For your cock, always,” he winks at him and applies some lube onto his fingers, before reaching his hand behind and down to his ass, his other hand gripping Liam’s shoulder to steady himself. 

Liam watches as Theo arches his back, giving himself better access, and starts moving his arm slowly, circling his hole. Liam’s hands drift lower, from Theo’s middle to his ass and he grabs his cheeks, spreading them open to help him. 

Theo breathes a “thank you” and the next moment his eyes are closing and soft little gasps are falling from his parted lips, as he pushes his fingers in. 

Liam can’t take his eyes from the beautiful view in front of him. He watches mesmerized as Theo stretches himself open for his cock and he feels his dick growing impossibly hard, thick drops of precum already covering the head.

Theo keeps working his fingers in and out, muscles flexing and relaxing as he moves his arm. He gives his hole a few last thrusts and withdraws his fingers with a little whine, before grabbing the plastic tube again.

“You’re ready?” Liam frowns suspiciously because that was definitely faster than how much Liam usually spends preparing him and even then he’s still very tight around him.

Theo looks at him affectionately, obviously seeing Liam’s worry and understanding why he’s asking, “Liam, your cock was in my ass like two hours ago, I’m still loose. Don’t worry,” he reassures him. 

“Oh,” Liam smiles, liking the idea of Theo’s body not having healed from his touches. 

Theo plants a sweet kiss on his lips, before applying some lube onto Liam’s cock and stroking it so it’s spread all over the hard length. 

Liam moans as Theo keeps working his fist up and down. He removes his hand when Liam’s cock is ready and glistening with precum and lube. Theo wipes his hand on his thigh and then places both of them on Liam’s shoulders as he lifts himself on his knees. 

Liam grabs his cock and lines it up with Theo’s entrance and the chimera smiles at him as he sinks slowly down onto his dick. 

The tight opening welcomes him without much resistance until he’s buried deep inside him. Theo’s heat is wrapped tightly around his cock making him feel like he’s exactly where he’s meant to be. 

“Oh God,” Liam pants, “I could stay like this forever.” 

Theo chuckles and leans in to kiss him, his hands travelling to the back of Liam’s neck. He starts shifting his hips in slow circular motions and Liam feels his cock rubbing against Theo’s warm inner walls. 

Their lips keep brushing together and Liam moves his hands on Theo’s hips, just caressing the smooth skin, letting Theo set the pace. 

Theo lifts his body just a few inches and sinks back down, drawing a moan from Liam’s lips, and repeats it again and again, movements slow and sensual. Liam would normally just grab Theo’s hips, keeping him still, and start fucking into his ass, but it seems like this is what they both need, at least for now. Slow and loving and sweet, enjoying each other’s gentle touches and the closeness of their bodies.

Theo runs his finger through Liam’s soft hair, pulling them slightly to make him tilt his head back, exposing his throat to Theo. The chimera kisses and bites along his sharp jaw line, slowly making his way down to his neck.

He keeps moving at a steady rhythm as he places small kisses all over the mark, every touch making Liam shudder and curse. 

Theo licks over it, before giving it a sudden bite, placing his teeth exactly where they were a couple of hours ago and making Liam let out a growl. He instinctively squeezes Theo’s hips, pulling him hard down to his cock and bucking his own hips up at the same time. 

The deep thrust is enough for Liam’s dick to find Theo’s prostate, immediately making the chimera free the flesh between his teeth and whine low in his throat.

“Liam fuck, fuuuck,” Theo mewls and nuzzles his face into Liam’s neck, taking heavy breaths and starting to move his hips faster, rolling them rhythmically so Liam’s cock is rubbing perfectly against the sensitive spot inside him.

Liam grabs his asscheeks and spreads them apart, making his dick go even deeper and they both moan as Theo keeps moving, lifting his body and then sitting back down onto his cock again and again.

Liam’s eyes focus on Theo’s face, admiring the expressions of pleasure and contentment, his dark eyes reflecting perfectly the smell of lust and love filling the air. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Liam groans and grips the back of Theo’s neck, kneading the flesh there and making Theo’s gaze meet his, “and you’re all mine,” he adds and Theo moans his agreement, leaning forward to kiss him hungrily, both of them savoring the taste of each other’s mouth.

Liam pulls away and nibbles on Theo’s lower plump lip, before licking it soothingly and then running his tongue over his jaw line and up to his ear. “I still can’t believe you’re mine,” he bites on his earlobe gently and he can feel the shiver running over Theo’s body as his breath hits the now wet skin. “You have no idea how important this is to me, baby. Thank you,” he whispers and Theo lets out a deep whine, blunt nails digging in the flesh of Liam’s back.

“Liam,” he begs, his voice needy and desperate, and his hips stutter, losing their steady pace, “Please.” 

“I got you, baby,” he places a kiss right beneath Theo’s ear before pulling away, “Lie on your stomach.” 

Theo nods and slowly lifts himself up, causing Liam’s cock to slide out of his hole, the head tugging slightly at his rim before getting completely out. 

He lies on the bed, chest pressed to the mattress and cheek to the pillow, and he hisses when his dick touches the sheets beneath him. 

Liam’s behind him in a second, straddling his thighs and pulling his ass slightly up before lining his cock again with Theo’s opening. 

His dick slides in smoothly, like it belongs there and he starts slamming into him with fast, deep thrusts. He brings his hands right over Theo’s and laces their fingers together, keeping them in place and steadying himself as he rocks his hips into his ass. 

“Theo, fuck, I’m so close,” he pants, feeling his balls getting heavier as his orgasm approaches. 

“Come in me, Liam, let go, baby,” Theo moans and begins moving his own hips in sync with Liam’s, his dick grinding against the sheets and giving him some friction. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck… Theo,” he growls and starts spilling his release inside him. Theo keeps fucking himself back onto his cock, milking him as his hole clenches around him, and rutting against the bed until his orgasm hits him and comes all over the sheets and his stomach, moaning and repeating Liam’s name.

Liam lowers himself on his elbows and nuzzles the back of Theo’s neck, placing soft kisses on the sweaty skin. “I love you,” he mumbles. 

“I love you, too,” Theo says breathlessly and smiles, turning his head as well as he can to look at him. Liam grins back at him and leans down to kiss the corner of his lips. 

“I guess you shouldn’t have changed the sheets,” Theo grimaces and Liam chuckles.

“It’s okay. I’ll just change them again. And I can still clean you,” he smirks, his eyes shining mischievously, making Theo raise an eyebrow, looking at him intrigued. He kisses his cheek before speaking again, his lips brushing against Theo’s skin, “Do you want me to clean you with my tongue, Theo? I promise to be careful, I know how sensitive you are after I’ve fucked you.”

Theo closes his eyes and lets out a small whimper, like he’s already imagining it. “Yes, fuck,” he breathes out and Liam nods placing a kiss on Theo’s hair before sitting up. 

He slowly pulls his cock out, dragging the head up along the cleft of Theo’s ass, wiping on his skin the cum that was threatening to drip onto the sheets. 

He can hear Theo’s heart beating slightly faster with anticipation and he leans in, dragging his nose over his lower back, sniffing his skin. “You smell so good,” he purrs and travels even lower, licking a long stripe over Theo’s asscheek, “And you taste even better.” 

“Liam,” Theo whines, slightly swaying his ass, “come on.”

Liam laughs but complies, flattening his tongue and running it from his hole up to his lower back, gathering some of the cum in his mouth. He returns his attention to Theo’s entrance and licks over it, more and more cum dripping out as Theo instinctively clenches and unclenches his hole. 

“Is that okay?” Liam mumbles against Theo’s hole and continues giving it soft little licks.

“Yes,” Theo moans and tilts slightly his head to look back at him. “More, please.”

Liam nods as he slowly pushes his tongue in and Theo whimpers and tries to relax his hole, allowing Liam to go deeper. Liam hums appreciatively and keeps working his tongue in gentle movements, the taste of his cum now prominent in his mouth, along with Theo’s fade one. 

He spreads the cheeks apart with his hands and dives in deeper, making sure to lick him clean as well as he can. He pulls away when he can’t find any more cum and growls when his gaze falls on the puckered opening. It’s gaping and its beautiful shade of red makes it look used and so thoroughly fucked that Liam can’t take his eyes off it. 

“Fuck, so red. It looks so pretty, you have no idea,” he coos and leans down to place a soft kiss over the opening, before sitting up and looking at Theo, “Almost as red as your face right now,” he chuckles fondly and Theo groans, hiding his face in the pillow. 

Liam moves off of him and lies right next to him, bringing his hand to Theo’s head caressing his hair. Theo slowly turns to look at him, raising a threatening eyebrow, daring him to say anything else about his still red cheeks. Liam just laughs and leans in to claim his lips in a kiss, tongues brushing together lazily. 

“Go take a shower, I’ll order us pizza,” Liam says and watches as Theo’s eyes immediately light up. Liam shakes his head fondly and crawls out of bed. 

“There’s money in the pocket of my jacket. I think it’s still in the kitchen,” Theo informs him and gets up as well.

“Don’t worry about it,” Liam shrugs it off, earning a glare from Theo. “I want to provide for my mate, let me be,” he adds, giving Theo his best innocent look. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Theo says, trying to stay serious but the fond chuckle he lets out betrays him. 

“Yes, but you love me,” he grins and pecks his lips. Theo rolls his eyes but leans into the kiss.

They pull away and Liam shots him a triumphant smile before exiting the room.

“At least put some pants on,” Theo yells before he makes his way into the bathroom.

“Why? What’s wrong with how I am now?” he asks innocently as he heads for the kitchen, speaking loud enough for Theo to hear, “I don’t think the pizza boy will mind,” he says teasingly, earning a growl from Theo, and he laughs, “Okay okay, I’ll wear pants.”

“And wash the dishes from the morning,” Theo adds and Liam grimaces.

 _Damn it, why does he know him so well?_

“Fine,” he yells back, rolling his eyes but soon a smile works its way to his face at how domestic everything feels. He can get used to this for the rest of his life, he thinks. Even with Theo’s obsession with dirty dishes. 

“I love you,” he yells from the living room, grinning like a fool. 

“I love you, too, but you’re still doing the dishes,” Theo replies after a few seconds, making him laugh.

Yeap, he definitely can.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to point out any errors.  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
